Chocolate Ice Cream
by jungtaejin44
Summary: Sehun sangat suka bibir Luhan, suatu hari Hunhan makan ice cream bersama! :)


Tittle: Chocolate Ice Cream

Author: Shin Ri Hyo

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other Cast : Find it~!

Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini milik Tuhan & orangtuanya masing-masing. Author hanya meminjamkannya untuk mengisi peran di FF ini dan FF ini hanya milik author seorang. Don't copy-paste, I hate plagiator!

Oya, sebelumnya juga ff ini pernah dipublish di exofanfiction, jadi jangan heran kalo ceritanya sama. kalo kalian baca authornya yang di publish di exofanfiction, jangan aneh ya kalo namanya beda. karena itu nama lama author. keke xD

oke langsung aja

happy reading…

Sehun POV  
"Sehun-ah, kau sedang apa disana ? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke tempat recording." panggil seorang namja dari belakang menghampiriku  
"Eh, aku sedang melihat toko es krim itu hyung." jawabku sambil menunjuk toko es krim yang berada di seberang  
"Kenapa ? Kau mau es krim ?"  
"Bukan begitu Suho-hyung, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu tentang toko es krim yang diseberang itu."  
"Oh, memikirkan tentang apa ? Kenangan ?"  
"Ah, ani."

Author POV

~flashback~

"Kenapa cuaca hari ini panas sekali, parahnya lagi kita ditinggalkan semua member dan berjalan kaki seperti ini." Keluh namja yg berwajah imut yg berada disamping Sehun  
"Tapi, aku senang. Dengan begitu kita bisa berduaan." gerutu Sehun  
"Aiishh. ah… kebetulan sekali didepan kita ada toko es krim. Sehunnie, apa kau mau?"  
"tentu saja." Jawab Sehun bersemangat  
"kaja."  
"Aku pilih rasa coklat." Ucap Sehun  
"Ne."  
"Buatkan es krim rasa coklat untuk 2 orang." Ucap namja imut itu pada pelayan toko  
"Biar aku saja yang bayar Sehunnie." Sanggah namja itu saat Sehun mengeluarkan uang dari dompet untuk membayar es krim yang mereka beli.  
"Gomawo."

"Es krim ini sangat enak." Ujar Luhan sembari melahap es krimnya di tengah perjalanan  
"Ne, kau suka ?"  
"Yup."  
"Luhannie-hyung…"  
"Wae ?" seru Luhan  
Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan, setelah itu tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, lalu melumat bibir Luhan yang penuh dengan es krim sebelum ia melepaskannya.  
"A-apa yang barusan kau lakukan ?." Tanya Luhan gelagapan  
"Mi-mianhae. Aku tak sengaja, benar-benar tak sengaja. Karena tadi bibir Luhannie-hyung belepotan dengan es krim."  
"Lihatlah semua orang melihat kita.".  
"Mianhaeyo."  
"Sudahlah lupakan."  
"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!" kata Sehun meyakinkan  
"Ne. Gwenchana."

"Ya ! Sehun-ah, Luhan-hyung, sedang apa kalian disana ?" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah mereka  
"Ya ! Kalian enak-enak makan es krim berdua disini, tidak mengajak kami." Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung menyambar (?) es krim milik Sehun dan melahapnya juga menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya menatap kedua namja itu heran  
"Ya! Kalian ini kenapa ? Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu, ha ?" tanya Chanyeol  
"Kalian dan para memberlah yang meninggalkan kami berdua !" bentak HunHan bersamaan dengan sedikit berteriak

~flashback end~

Sehun POV  
Sekarang bagaimana keadaanya ? Aku sangat merindukannya, sudah 1 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya, terakhir bertemu denganya sehari setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian saat aku tak sengaja melumat bibir Luhannie-hyung yang penuh dengan es krim. Entah kenapa saat itu aku melakukannya. Bibirnya sangat lembut, itulah alasanku sangat ingin menciumnya, bahkan aku ingin menciumnya lagi. Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Luhannie-hyung, kuharap dia tau perasaanku.

Luhan POV  
Kenapa sepanjang hari aku tak bisa berhenti melihat wajahnya, di saat selesai recording, photoshoot, dan disaat diperjalanan aku terus memegangi dan melihat fotonya, bahkan waktu luangku aku habiskan hanya memandangi fotonya. aku merasakan rasa rindu yang sangat bergejolak dihatiku, Sehunnie, aku sangat merindukanmu !

"Luhan-ge" panggil Tao yang berada disebelahku  
"Ya ?"  
"Sedang memandangi foto siapa ? sepertinya Luhan-ge sangat merindukannya sampai setiap hari foto itu dipandangi terus ?"  
"Emh… tidak, ini bukan foto siapa-siapa, ini foto kucingku saat aku masih kecil." Ucapku sambil menyembunyikan foto yang kupegang dibelakang punggungku.  
"Oh, Luhan-ge sangat menyayanginya ya, saking sayangnya sampai dipandangi terus setiap hari." Celetuk nya polos  
"Ah… Ya ^^." Jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal  
"Boleh aku melihatnya ?" pintanya  
"Tidak boleh!" tolakku  
"baiklah tidak masalah."  
"Sehunnie, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu."  
"Luhan-ge, namaku Tao, bukan Sehun." T_T  
"Eh ? Maaf kan aku. Aku salah ucap , karena kalian sama-sama maknae."  
"Tapi setidaknya Luhan-ge bisa membedakannya!"

Sehun POV  
Besok adalah hari yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu, karena aku bisa bertemu Luhannie-hyung kembali, besok kami akan ber12 untuk recording dan persiapan album baru, dan aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat senang dan sangat merindukannya karena sekian lama tak bertemu denganya…

"Mereka sampai … !" ucap Suho-hyung yang membukakan pintu dorm kami, dan semua member saling berpelukan melepas kerinduan  
"Akhirnya kita berdua belas lagi !" Ujar Kris  
"Kris hyung, kami merindukanmu. !" teriak BaekYeol bersamaan yang langsung memeluk Kris  
aku merasa cemburu karena Luhannie hyung dipeluk oleh semua member kecuali aku, aku belum memeluknya karena merasa canggung, padahal aku sudah sangat merindukannya…  
"Sehunnie." Salah satu member memanggilku saat aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Tao-ge. Saat kulihat, ia telah mengisyaratkan kedua tangannya agar aku memeluknya.  
"Ahh…Luhannie-hyung ! Aku sangat merindukanmu !" aku pun langsung memeluk Luhannie hyung dengan erat  
"Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunnie !" Ia mempererat pelukannya, dan kami berdua berpelukan sangat lama..  
"Sudah brapa lama mereka berpelukan ?" Tanya Kai pada Lay sedikit berbisik  
"Molla, mereka kan sangat dekat, dan saling merindukan satu sama lain."

"Berhubung sekarang kita kembali berdua belas, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan makan malam untuk merayakannya ?" ujar Suho-hyung  
"Kami setuju." Jawab semua member kompak

Author POV  
Kini kedua belas member EXO berkumpul dan makan malam bersama, karena sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul dan makan bersama seperti ini.  
"Baekhyunnie, buka mulutmu." pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun agar membuka mulutnya dan menyuapkan makanan padanya…  
"Kai-ah, kita juga bisa seperti BaekYeol, ayo buka mulutmu, Aaaa." Ujar D.O tak mau kalah romantis seperti BaekYeol.  
"Mereka berempat memang romantis, andai saja aku dan Luhannie-hyung juga seperti mereka." Batin sehun  
"Sepertinya ada yang kurang disini." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat member lain beralih pada pembicaraanya  
"Apa yang kurang ?" Tanya Kai penasaran  
"HunHan! Kami tidak melihat kelakuan aneh kalian lagi ! biasanya kalian yang paling dekat dan aneh disini. Apa kalian merasa canggung?" Jelas Baekhyun  
Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan kini mematung lalu saling menatap. Karena mereka menyadarinya, kejadian saat itu, saat mereka berciuman, mereka menjadi canggung.  
"Ah, canggung ya ? kami masih seperti biasanya kok. Iyakan Sehunnie?" ujar Luhan sok akrab sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada Sehun  
"Ah ne." jawab Sehun  
"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua harus berani memakan spaghetti ini." Tantang Chanyeol  
"Itu mudah."ujar Sehun enteng  
"Tapi kalian harus saling suap seperti kami, dan pada saat suapan terakhir, kalian makan spaghetti ini secara bersamaan sampai bibir kalian bertemu!" tutur Baekhyun  
"Mwo?" ucap HunHan bersamaan  
"Kalian gila, ha ? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Luhan yang kini pipinya bersemu merah  
"Tapi kurasa, yang disebelahmu itu tidak akan menolak." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat pipi Sehun pun bersemu merah  
"Aiish jjinja! Mimpi apa aku semalam?" gerutu Sehun  
"Ayo, HunHan ppali.."  
Lalu Sehun dan Luhan pun menyerah dan menuruti tantangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka kini saling menyuapi spaghetti yang dibuat D.O itu sampai saat suapan terakhir, mereka memanjangkan mie spaghetti dan memakannya secara bersamaan, saat wajah mereka berdekatan dan mata mereka saling bertemu, Sehun maupun Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Luhan tidak tahan dan langsung melepaskannya dan segera mengambil minuman yang ada didepannya.  
"Yah.. kenapa dilepaskan! Padahal hampir saja! Ini tidak seru." Keluh salah satu member  
"Sphagetti nya pedas, aku tidak kuat!" ujar Luhan mencari alasan  
"Itu alasanmu saja, Kyungsoo tidak menambahkan rasa pedas pada spaghetti itu." Jelas Chanyeol  
"Aku ingin keluar sebentar."  
"Mau kemana ?" Tanya para member  
"Membeli es krim."  
"Aku ikut Luhannie-hyung!." Teriak Sehun menyusul Luhan yang sudah berada di ambang pintu

Sehun POV  
Kini aku sedang bersamanya, membeli es krim di toko itu lagi dengan rasa yang sama seperti saat kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu. Lalu kami duduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Kami berdua tak bicara sepatah kata pun, sehinga suasana menjadi hening ditambah keadaan ditaman saat itu sangat sepi.  
"Kau….. Kenapa tadi tidak meneruskannya?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian  
"Meneruskan apa?" tanyanya sambil terus melahap es krim yang dipegangnya  
"Sphagetti tadi."  
"Sudah kubilang sphagetti nya pedas."  
"Tapi menuruku itu tidak pedas." Bantahku  
"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya  
"Aku ingin berciuman denganmu lagi !"  
"Kau tidak punya malu, ha? Berciuman didepan semua member?"  
"Tidak. Karena aku mencintaimu Luhannie-hyung!"  
"Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"  
"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu! Dan aku suka sekali mencium bibirmu yang lembut itu. Aku menginginkannya lagi."  
Lelaki itu hanya menatapku dan tak bergeming, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku dan sedikit melumatnya, lalu melepaskan ciuman nya.  
"Bagaimana? Itu kan yang kau inginkan? Dan kebetulan tadi ada sedikit eskrim di pinggir bibirmu." Ujarnya  
aku masih heran dengannya.  
"Kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku, sekarang bagimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanyaku  
Ia tersenyum simpul, dan menatapku dalam  
"Sehunnie, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan "Hyung". Luhannie saja sudah cukup."  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sehunnie, kau tau? Selama ini aku sangat merindukanmu, setiap hari bahkan semua waktuku hanya aku habiskan untuk melihat wajahmu di foto saja!"  
"Jjinjayo?"  
"Ne. dan mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan Luhannie saja. Ara?"  
"Ne" ucapku dan langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya karena tak bisa menahan rasa gembira. Begitupun dengannya, ia membalas pelukanku dengan erat sampai kami tak sadar sudah menjatuhkan es krim yang tadi kami pegang :D

-END-

* * *

Nyaha… gaje kan? :D kata-katanya juga masih jelek x(, author masih dalam proses belajar dan juga karena author bikin ff ini super duper (?) ngebut. FF ini author selesein hanya dalam waktu 1 jam setengah, kyak yang lagi lomba nulis cerpen -_- mikir cerita nya juga cepet-cepet, ya.. semua yang terlintas dipikiran author waktu bikin ff ini author tulis aja jadinya acak-acakan dan berantakan kayak gini deh… Author juga gatau lagi kesambet setan apa waktu itu, judulnya pun aneh.. hehehe…Tapi mudah-mudahan kalian terhibur walaupun cerita nya ngawur & gak nyambung :D

Buat readers, jeongmal kamsahamnida sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff gaje ini. Yang udah baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, karena aku gak mau ff ku ini dibaca sama hantu. Saran dan kritik kalian sangat membantu author memperbaiki kesalahan untuk ff selanjutnya…

Jangan lupa! REVIEW PERLU!

Annyeong^^


End file.
